


Romantic Rivalry

by PUNsexual



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PUNsexual/pseuds/PUNsexual
Summary: What happens when two speedy rivals wind up getting together; This.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 9
Kudos: 56





	Romantic Rivalry

Rivals to the core. That’s how the media usually described the duo. Even when they started dating, that’s what they were always referred to as. They didn’t mind however, as even though they were a couple now, they still pretty much acted the same towards each other (with the exception of a few rare romantic moments).

Their new relationship was just seen as another sort of challenge to each other. While they do care deeply for one another, they can’t help but turn everything into a competition to prove who was the better of the two. Cooking? A challenge. Date night? A challenge. Best flirting? An admittedly fluster inducing challenge. And they loved it.

So it wasn’t really much of a surprise that as the relationship went on longer, the idea or proposing eventually came up. And that, was their biggest competition yet.

Shadow decided that his surprise proposal plan would take place during a vacation. They traveled around the world as fast as they could, racing each other in various locations and trying as many new foods as they could. It ended in a rather sentimental place for sonic, the seaside city of Apotos. Apparently shadow missed out on quite the adventure with sonic when the world split apart several years ago, and honestly he didn’t believe those stories of sonic turning into a “Werehog” at first. But eventually he saw footage of this form sonic took for some time, and learned of what happened while he was busy helping the world stay under control with G.U.N. 

But that story isn’t what they were focused on right now. Right now, they were focused on a beautiful sunset as they sat on the rooftop dining area of a lovely restaurant. And as the stars started to fill the sky, shadow decided now was the time. He began with using his chaos powers to shoot different colored chaos spears into the sky, and detonating them as makeshift fireworks. Sonic oohed and awed at the sign for a few minutes, and as shadow threw the largest chaos spear he could conjure, he turned to his partner and proposed while being backlit by a gorgeous blue chaos energy firework.

And of course sonic said yes, and was annoyed that shadow beat him to proposing first, but he swore that his proposal idea was going to be way cooler than shadows. 

_ The challenge was accepted. _

So, after nearly a month of waiting for sonic’s proposal plan, it finally happened. Apparently sonic’s plan required that they wait for a specific date to arrive, which luckily for them, was the following month after shadows proposal. He had read about Little Planet before, and ages ago he and Maria fantasized about exploring it together one day. He never thought about going there since Maria's death, as honestly he felt he would be dishonoring her by going there without her for so long. But now that he’s recovered from that grief, and found new happiness with his friends and partner, he feels ready to finally explore this mysterious place.

And that’s just what they did. They borrowed the tornado, flew to this tiny world, and explored every zone on the planet (even a small bit of Tidal Tempest, much to sonics displeasure), in the past, present, and future. They stayed on that planet for the entire month it was going to be above Never Lake.

It was rather relaxing, being away from the rest of the world with only sonic at his side. So when the time came to leave the planet, he was rather disappointed. But he knew he couldn't really stay there for much longer, as he did have a job to get back to (how sonic convinced G.U.N to let him take a month off of work, he has no idea).

So as the sun rose on the final day, the two flew back down to the surface and watched as the planet slowly rose into the sky, and vanished. It was a rather beautiful sight, and shadow turned to sonic to thank him for this experience. Only to see sonic kneeling and presenting him a ring. He couldn’t help but to laugh, and admitted defeat as he really did think sonics proposal was better than his. 

And he said yes, obviously. Who could turn down that?

\--------------------------------------------------

And of course the wedding planning had to become a competition too.

Honestly his friends have no idea how it turned into one, but weren't all that surprised.

They kept the wedding small, only inviting those closest to them. Knuckles even offered to have the wedding take place on Angel Island, provided that things don’t go out of hand. They were sure to promise that they would reign themselves in, and thanked him for his generosity.

To keep things brief, lets just say that their wedding planning competition was a chaotic and fast paced mess that somehow turned into a rather lovely event on Angel Island.

Too bad they couldn’t keep their promise to knuckles about reigning it in, as sonic once against stoked the fires of competition when at the altar he said;

“Scared shadow?”

As soon as those words were uttered, everyone knew something was going to go wrong.

Their vows turned into romantic, long winded, sappy speeches. The newly wed’s dance turned into a dance battle (which everyone partook in, and was actually rather fun). And the nail in the coffin; A drinking contest that eventually led to them sparring and nearly entirely destroying the venue.

Needles to say, knuckles was pissed. And the night ended with the two passed out on the nearby forest floor as they wound up snuggled together under the scattered canopy and stargazed.

And when they woke up hungover the next morning, the two were greeted by a pissed of knuckles and a hysterically laughing rouge as they couldn’t recall that night at all, and the last half of the wedding.

Luckily for their friends, and much to their embarrassment, rouge graciously documented the entire thing with videos and photographs as she was certain it was going to be a memorable wedding. Well, for everyone else at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the Pocket Hog discord for inadvertently helping me come up with this idea


End file.
